Stepbrothers
by Sushigirl10
Summary: What if Sam and Blaine were stepbrothers? T to be safe!
1. Confrontation

Stepbrothers

Chapter 1: Confrontation

**A/N: What if Sam and Blaine were stepbrothers?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, except the CDs and DVDs!**

Sam was in the choir room with Will, the Glee club director and the other members of the New Directions, they were rehearsing for Sectionals when Finn confronted him.

"Rachel and I saw you at Dalton yesterday with Blaine and Kurt!" said Finn, not expecting the sudden outburst that Sam let out.

"Shut up!" said Sam, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

"Hold on! Why were you at Dalton with Blaine and Kurt?" asked Will as Sam took a deep breath and started to explain.

"I was visiting Blaine while heading down to the cemetery and bumped into Kurt when I was over there" said Sam as Finn growled at him.

"Then why were you at Dalton?" asked Finn, flinching when Sam snapped at him.

"Blaine's my stepbrother! My dad married his mom four years ago and it's two days until my birthday which means it's also the nine year anniversary of my mom's death!" said Sam as Finn's eyes widened in shock.

"Dude, I..." said Finn as Sam glared at him.

"Just save it, Finn!" said Sam as he stood up and stormed out of the choir room, breaking into a run when he was outside the room, he was going home, little did he know that Blaine was there already.


	2. Flashbacks

Stepbrothers

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**A/N: I wasn't originally planning on romantic feelings between Sam and Blaine but we'll see...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, except the CDs and DVDs!**

Sam sat in his room, Blaine had come in to talk to him twenty minutes earlier, it had been half an hour since Sam had told the other members of the New Directions about his mom and he was thinking about her.

Five minutes later, there was a soft knock on his bedroom door, Sam stood up from his bed and opened the door to see Finn and Rachel standing there.

"Oh, it's you.." said Sam as Finn looked at him before starting to speak.

"Dude, we just wanted to say sorry, I...I didn't know about your mom, she must've been great to raise such a sweet, honest kid like you" said Finn as he took hold of Sam's left hand and squeezed it.

"She was the best, when she died, my whole world just crashed to the floor" said Sam as he turned his back on Finn and Rachel and walked over to his desk.

"How did she die?" asked Finn as he walked over to his best friend.

"Cancer, she only managed to survive for two years, the doctors were waiting for her to get stronger for the bone marrow transplant that was going to give her a bit more time but she never did" said Sam as he looked away from Finn and Rachel to hide the tears in his green eyes. "Great, now I'm crying like an idiot" said Sam, wiping furiously at his eyes.

"No, it's okay to cry, Sam" said Finn as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled Sam into a tight embrace.

A few minutes later, Sam pulled away from Finn's embrace just as Blaine walked into the room.

"Sam, I've made arrangements with your dad for you to come to Dalton tomorrow, if you wanna skip school" said Blaine as he smiled at his stepbrother before going back to his own room.

A few minutes later, Sam, Finn and Rachel headed back to Glee but it was only twenty minutes later that Sam stood up and his phone was pressed against his ear.

"Hey Sam" said Blaine, causing Sam to smile but that smile was only small.

"Hey Blaine" said Sam as he walked over to a corner of the room.

While Sam was talking on the phone to his stepbrother, the New Directions started whispering.

"Is it just me or is Sam slightly more sarcastic than normal?" Artie whispered to the other members of the group.

"He's like this every year when his birthday's just around the corner, Blaine told me" said Quinn, remembering when she first met Blaine.

"Shut up, Blaine! I was seven!" said Sam as Finn stared at him, he didn't know that Sam was that young when he lost his mom. "Turning sixteen is just another reminder why I won't do the things I said I would"

After about ten minutes, Sam hung up, placed his cell phone in his pocket, grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room, he was going to see his cousin, Madison.

Sam's POV

I ran out and got a cab to Akron. Its where the one family member of mine remembers my mom better than any of my other cousins. The one cousin that I talk to about everything. Madison Smith.

She's been living in Akron for a few months now. Unlike the rest of my family, Madison is very different than anyone else. She enlisted in the Navy as soon as she graduated from high school. She just recently returned from deployment. She says she wants to help others. I am proud that she chose her own path for her life though.

Once I reach Madison's place I give the driver what I owe him and give him his tip. Madison walks out to greet me.

"Hey Kiddo, how are you doing?" Madison asks as she hugs me. Her blond curly hair is tied up in a pony. Her clothes are well put together.

"Day just started and its already going up in flames." I say in frustration. Madison led me into the small apartment.

"Your dad know you skipped?" She asks me with a serious look on her face.

"No. I'm sure he'll flip when he finds out." I admit. I make my way to her living room. A place filled with family pictures. A place to be called home.

"I'll talk to him. Besides you only act like this when your birthday is around the corner. I'm sure he'll understand." Madison says as she touches my hair in a very sisterly way.

"Madison, I wish I didn't feel like this anymore. I want to enjoy my youth. I can find my way out of this."

"Sam, your mom died when you were a kid, nevertheless on the very day that was suppose to be your day. No one was expecting you to be the way you were before. Death changes a person" Madison says with sad tone in her voice.

"It's not right. I can't keep living like this. I'm turning 16 tomorrow and yet I can't be happy. Mom wouldn't want me living like this."

"She would want you to be happy." Madison says as she rubs my back.

"Sorry I walked out on class. I don't have the strength to be in that glee club listening to my very nosey friend asking me about my personal life. She has no idea what I have to face every year."

"I know kid." Madison stands up and leads me to her bedroom. Upon entrance is see that everything is very organized. The way I would expect a vet to have their lives. Organized.

"Hey Madison, why don't you ever talk about your time over sea's?" I ask when I see a picture of Madison in her uniform the day she left.

"Because the things I saw, no one should ever have to witness. I joined the military because I wanted do more for life. I wanted to make sure you were all safe." Madison says sadly as she looks at the picture I have in my hand. "I lost a lot of my friends while I was out there. Good people.

"How do you cope with losing so many people you come to love?" I ask as I look around her room. She has a few picture of the friends she lost.

"Therapy. I know it's stupid, but taking to a person who was in the military helps. They know what I went through. My therapist gives me sleep meds to keep the nightmares at bay. I wouldn't want to be a danger to anyone." She says as she sits next to me. She puts her hand on my back and looks at me intensely. "You have nightmares don't you?"

I look away from a moment to try to hide my face. "I have them all the time. I can't erase those memories of my mom as she faded away right before my eyes."

-Flashback-

"Momma are you okay?" I asked as I walked in to the bathroom. My mom was kneeling over the toilet. The stench of vomit filled the air.

"Honey where is daddy?" She asked through her tears

"I think he's in the kitchen getting something." I respond innocently, I feel tears fill my eyes

"Go get daddy." Mom says she starts to cough up blood, then soon blood starts coming out of her nose. My eyes had never seen anything like this in my seven years of living.

I close the door and run downstairs to where my daddy is. It looks as if he was making something on the stove.

"Daddy what are you doing?" I ask him, scared.

"Making momma tea. The doctor says it should help momma sleep better." Daddy says as he looks as me sadly.

"Daddy, mommy's in the bathroom again. She's covered in blood, and she smells really bad. She won't stop crying." I say to daddy.

Daddy immediately turns the stove off, and runs towards the stairs.

"Sam, call your uncle and tell him to get here and tell him to call 911. You stay down here until he gets here. You hear me?" Daddy yells in panic.

"Yes daddy." I respond. I do as he asked.

I quietly make my way upstairs and watch from the corner as my daddy lifts my mommy into his arms and puts her in the tub.

"Please take care of Sam. He's going to need you when I'm gone." Mommy cries.

"Hey don't talk like that. Your going to make it." Daddy whispers in tears.

"Dwight, I'm dying. I know you want me to live, but I can't live like this. I don't want to be in pain anymore. You and Sam are the only thing holding me here. You have to let me go." Mommy sobs.

"I love you so much. I don't know how to do this alone."

"Yes you do. You are an amazing father. Be there for him. Love him as best as you can and the rest will follow." Mommy says as she touches daddy's face. I stand there as I feel tears down my face.

I head downstairs as I was asked. Minute's later uncle Adam and uncle Jason come running through the door.

"Hey baby boy." Uncle Adam kisses my forehead before he heads for the stairs "Jason, stay down here with him!" He adds quickly and then runs directly to my parents bathroom. Uncle Jason takes a seat next to me.

"What's going on in your parents room?" Uncle Jason asks me as he looks at me.

I sat there for a moment without saying a word. "Mommy's dying uncle Jason." I finally says as I throw myself into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay." He says as he hugs me tightly.

-End of Flashback-

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Madison questions me in an displeased tone.

"I didn't know what to do. I watched my mom die right before my eyes. How does anyone talk about something like that?"

"You could have come to me about this." Madison says very upset.

"What could you have done? Tell me everything was gonna be okay? I've heard that so many times. It sounds the same to me." I cry. "I can't move forward. I've been stuck in this shit hole for the past nine years."

"Life sucks Sam. Like it or not, life is a shit hole. It's not about moving forward, it's how you continue to stand after the storm." Madison says softly.

"I'm working on it." I say as I look up to see a picture of my mom on Madison's dresser. I walk up and look at it.

"I know you are."

I continue to look at the photograph for a moment.

"What is it?" Madison asks confused.

"it's the new English teacher. She look freakishly like mom. I mean it creeps me out on how much she looks like mom. Long blonde hair, petite. I don't know maybe I'm going crazy."

"You? Na I would never guess." Madison teases.

"I should get back to Lima. I'm sure someone called dad and told him I cut class." I say as I gather my things and head for the door.

"Okay kiddo. Call me if you feel like your gonna start to break down." Madison says as she hugs me tightly.


End file.
